Joey Wheeler's Decks
Joey Wheeler's Deck has changed numerous times throughout the series. His strategies often involve luck, which is sometimes criticized by other characters. Throughout much of the series Joey utilizes a Mixture deck with no discernible archetype. It usually consists of Warrior-Type monsters, possibly representing his strong fighting spirit, and later support for "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Initially he tried filling his Deck with just powerful Monster Cards. His Deck becomes more balanced as he learns more about the game. Anime and manga Amateur Deck The first deck that Joey made was filled only with normal monster cards and no spell or trap cards. He used this in the first two episodes of the second anime. He lost a total of 6 duels with this deck, 1 against Yugi and 5 against Tea. Duelist Kingdom Initially an amateur, Joey's deck was of poor design, possessing no strategic methodology or Trap or Magic cards to begin with. During Duelist Kingdom Joey's Deck comprised mainly of Warriors, Beast-Warriors or other tough-looking anthropomorphic animals; cards that befit his rough and tumble personality. Since the rules at this stage of the series excluded Tribute Summons, many of his monsters are above Level 4 and could be Summoned without Tributes. In the anime on the boat trip to Duelist Kingdom, Joey acquired a few additions to his Deck. Yugi gave him the "Time Wizard" card and Joey traded with other people to get "Baby Dragon", "Salamandra", "Shield & Sword" and "Kunai with Chain". During the tournament, Tristan Taylor gave him the card "Lava Battleguard" in the anime. Joey won the card "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" off Rex Raptor by gambling the "Time Wizard" card. Vs. Duke Devlin In the anime, Joey Dueled Duke Devlin using a Deck made from Booster Packs opened just before the Duel. Yugi objected that Joey shouldn't Duel using cards he's not used to. All the cards are from the Thousand Eyes Bible expansion of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (in the TCG, this set was merged with the OCG set Pharaoh's Servant and released as the set Pharaoh's Servant). Battle City Many changes are made to Joey's Deck during the Battle City tournament. With the rules changed to be closer to the ''OCG'', Joey's Deck includes fewer high Level monsters as they must now be Tribute Summoned. Joey's original Battle City Deck featured his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", however he lost it in an Ante Duel, and remakes a new Deck in time for the tournament - now with "Time Wizard" as his rare card. Additionally, he wins more rare cards from the duels he wins in the preliminaries. The number of tough Warriors and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters decreases and he includes a few cartoon-like warriors, while many more luck based cards are added, a trait that leads Esper Roba to dub it a Gamble Deck. Also his deck is fortified with the monsters he won per ante at the tournament; again there's no major archetype. Although Yugi manages to win back Joey's "Red-Eyes", Joey refuses to take it back and says he'll earn it when he becomes a better Duelist (in the English dub, he lends it to Yugi to help defeat Marik). In later arcs of the anime, he is shown to have it again, which means one of three things. The first being Yugi/Atem beat Joey and gave Red Eyes back to Joey because he deserved it. The second is both Yugi and Joey had a draw and neither of them won or lost but Joey earned back his Red Eyes, or lastly he defeated Yugi in the Duel following the tournament, earning back his Red Eyes. The true result is left for the viewer to decide. In the manga Jonouchi does not use it again, except in Millennium World, where he wouldn't necessarily need the actual card, but it is eventually confirmed that he has re-obtained it when he shows the card to Aigami in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. Possessed Deck During the tournament, Joey is possessed by Marik Ishtar and is forced to Duel Yugi with additions to his Deck made by the Rare Hunters. He runs a Burn Deck. Marik adds a number of Magic Cards to his Deck, which allow him to directly destroy monsters and inflict damage, although such cards were outlawed in the Battle City tournament. Dream Deck After losing to Yami Marik, Joey falls into a coma, in which he dreams about the tournament he entered in episode 2, using his original Deck based on Warrior-Type monsters. (In the dub, he dreams that he is participating in a different tournament.) Virtual World In Noah Kaiba's virtual world, Joey was made to construct a Deck to use in this world. He made one close to his Battle City Deck, but also included a number of "Harpie" cards as a tribute to Mai Valentine. He used "Flame Swordsman" as his Deck Master, where it could distribute its ATK among Joey's other monsters. He teamed up with Yugi to face the Big Five. Here Joey was able to combine "Flame Swordsman" with Yugi's Deck Master, "Dark Magician" to form "Dark Flare Knight" and "Mirage Knight" who became their shared Deck Master. Waking the Dragons Joey's Deck had evolved to incorporate even more luck cards, and runs a Red-Eyes/'Warrior/Hermos Deck'. He also has included cards that end the opponent's turns, as well as "Aura Armor" much to Valon's surprise. The main addition, however, is "Claw of Hermos" which can fuse with monster cards to become Equip Cards. He is also seen using his Red-Eyes Black Dragon again. Grand Championship In the Grand Championship Joey's Deck incorporates more support for low Level monsters, such as the "Landstar" monsters. He continues his luck cards as well as his more memorable cards like "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Jinzo". Dawn of the Duel He was not seen dueling properly during this arc, but he used cards from previous arcs while he's in Ancient Egypt to protect himself and others from Zorc Necrophades. Yu-Gi-Oh! R Jonouchi's Deck is similar to his Battle City Deck, but has advanced slightly in each of his play-styles. He retains his rare and luck-based cards, having acquired more of both, and continues to occasionally use Fusion Monsters. The most notable addition to his Deck is the "Time Machine" card that he took from Bandit Keith after the Duelist Kingdom arc. Other anime Pyramid of Light Scripted Duels Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence 2012 North American World Championship Qualifiers 2012 YCS Origins 2016 Special Video games Dark Duel Stories Joey's Deck from Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories is loosely based on his early Battle City Deck from the manga, featuring "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" as his signature card. Other monsters previously used by Joey include "Mountain Warrior", "Time Wizard" and "Swordsman of Landstar". Other than that, Joey's Deck was stacked with many weaker low-level monsters to reflect his low-level in the game. The Eternal Duelist Soul Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel The Falsebound Kingdom The Sacred Cards World Championship Tournament 2004 Joey Wheeler is a Level 3 opponent in World Championship Tournament 2004. In order to unlock him, the player must defeat all of the Level 2 Duelists at least five times and have a "Jinzo" in their Trunk, but not in their Deck. If they can amass at least ten wins and maintain at least a 50% win ratio against Joey, the latter stipulation no longer applies. Fitting his aggressive personality in the anime, Joey's Deck is full of high-ATK monsters, primarily Warriors and Beast-Warriors. Many of his Level 4 monsters have 2000 ATK or more, but suffer from various restrictions, such as changing to Defense Position after the Battle Phase or losing ATK for every monster destroyed. He also has some dangerous Effect Monsters, such as "Jinzo" and "Time Wizard", and he almost always activates the latter's effect successfully, making it difficult to keep monsters on the field. He has generic Spells and only a few Traps, which mostly focus on strengthening his own monsters or getting rid of his opponent's monsters to give him a clear shot at their Life Points. If he gets the chance, he'll also use "Polymerization" to bring out one of three deadly Fusion Monsters: the 1700-ATK, potentially-Direct Attacking "Alligator's Sword Dragon", the 2400-ATK "Thousand Dragon", or his strongest monster, the 3200-ATK "Black Skull Dragon". On the other hand, Joey's Deck has no Spell or Trap negation apart from Jinzo, and very little defense against monster Summons (other than his "Ring of Destruction" cards). He also tends to Summon "Time Wizard" in Attack Position to make use of its effect immediately, which leaves him vulnerable to taking a large amount of Battle Damage from a powerful monster. The Dawn of Destiny Joey's signature card is shown to be Red-Eyes B. Dragon. Reshef of Destruction 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 World Championship 2007 World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Duel Terminal Notes Category:Characters' Decks